


Dusty Blue

by SansThePacifist



Series: LotusVerse - UTMV [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bad Jokes, Blood, Chara is nonbinary, Chara wins, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I mean. Theres a little but i dont think that really counts, It is implied that chara is not themself, Murder-Suicide, Papyrus dies first, Sans Dies, Self-Sacrifice, Theyre both pretty morbid, Time Travel, Undertale Genocide Route, Violence, everyone dies, nonbinary sans, this isn't a happy fic if you cant tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: Maybe they had just been defending themself, Sans had tried to think. Maybe they didn't realize what they were doing. Maybe they were scared, wanting help but getting none. Yet-
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Underswap), Sans & Alphys (Underswap), Sans & Muffet (Underswap), Sans & Papyrus (Underswap), Sans & Temmie (Underswap), Sans & Undyne (Underswap)
Series: LotusVerse - UTMV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dusty Blue

When Sans first saw the human, standing right beside Papyrus, they knew something was wrong with them. They were totally expressionless, covered in dust, clutching a plastic knife with an oddly precise hold that Sans- no, no. They wouldn't go there, that was something for later. Sans smiled at them and wasn't surprised when they didn't do the same, talked about his plan to help the Underground in the shortest way possible, ignoring the surprise in Papyrus' expression, the way he had blinked, straightened his back. And then, then Sans followed the Human. 

Maybe they had just been defending themself, Sans had tried to think. Maybe they didn't realize what they were doing. Maybe they were scared, wanting help but getting none. Yet- yet Sans watched the human cut down each monster they came across and, as soon as it became obvious that they were _hunting,_ ran to the village to evacuate.

Sans knew everyone considered them an idiot, knew that, if it wasn't for the desperation in their voice or the missing family members, no one would've listened. Perhaps that would've stung more if they weren't happy anyone listened at all. Still… Sans glanced at the door, anxious. Papyrus hadn't shown up yet and that was terrifying. 

"I will… be right back," Sans had said, knowing full-well that their concern was showing as they walked towards said door. "Papy should've shown by now." 

"Sans…" Sans looked back to see Muffet, her hands wringing fabric nervously. "Come back safe, please." Sans hesitated as they went through their options. They could walk out right then leaving Muffet and the others concerned, they could make a promise, or perhaps they could comfort her with a white lie. They decided to go with the last option.

"Of course!" Sans said, fake cheer in their voice as they smiled. "The Magnificent Sans is always safe!" And then, they left. As soon as they closed the door behind them, their smile dropped. Muffets was- _heh-_ dead quiet. 

...that wasn't funny. 

They shuffled through the abandoned tables, trying to ignore the half-eaten pastries and scattered chairs. Without noise, the parlor smelt so terribly sweet that Sans almost felt sick. Finally, after what felt like ages, they reached the only exit.

The door opened with the soft chime of bells and never before had Sans hated that noise as they did just then. Footprints, matching the human, littered the snowy plains, going to each door as if they had tried to open them. Then, they went to the end of the village. Sans almost felt relieved. Almost. They started making their way to the fog, knowing that the human might be there, when they heard the sound of fighting. 

Then, just as Sans was close enough to see, the sounds stopped. They stood, frozen as Papyrus's head fell, his body dissipating into dust. 

"Sans," Papyrus had whispered, shock, horror, grief in his wide eyes, the slight downturn to his smile. He then closed his eyes, resigned. "I'm sorry." The human stepped on his head, turning that into dust without any thought, and Sans covered their mouth to cut off a sob. 

The human turned around sharply, looking for the source of the sound, and Sans felt their breath freeze. The human growled, annoyed that they missed a monster, and then left Snowdin, headed towards Waterfall. 

...Sans needed to tell Alphys. Sans needed to tell Muffet- needed to- needed to… Sans choked on another sob, stumbling towards the pile of dust. Papyrus was dead, Sans had failed, they hadn't gotten there in time. No, that was wrong. They had gotten there, they just froze at the worst possible moment. That was… worse, far worse than it would've been otherwise.

It was Muffet who found them, sitting beside Papyrus' dust with a vacant expression. She held two mason jars but didn't end up using the second one. Perhaps that was a good thing? Sans… didn't know. They couldn't have done that to Papyrus, but... 

(Instead, Papyrus did it to them. Did he think he was protecting Sans by dying?)

Muffet was also the one to help them snap out of their daze, to help them remember their goal. Sans wanted to help the underground, even if- even if Papyrus was no longer in it. But, helping the Underground no longer meant science or killing to be free, it meant keeping others out of reach of the human. Sans had already done it once, they could do it again. 

Sans set down their cup of spider cider, the sound alerting everyone of their movement. A hush spread through the room, pity in nearly everyone's gaze as they watched Sans stare at the cup. Muffet was the only one without pity, but they couldn't consider that a relief when her eyes held a deep well of grief. 

"Someone needs to tell Alphys." They heard multiple monster's breath hitch at that, as if saying that had reminded them that Alphys likely didn't know.

"I'm sure Undyne told her already," Muffet tried to assure. "She has cameras all over." Sans snorted, almost bitter.

"If that was the case, someone would've been sent here long before Papyrus was dusted." Muffet fell silent, knowing it was true. "I… Someone needs to tell Alphys."

"Sans-" Someone tried as Sans stood up.

"If I don't come back, please give Papyrus a funeral."

" _Sans-_ " Someone else started, fear in their voice, but Sans was gone long before they could breathe another word. 

Stepping out from behind one of their stations in Hotland, Sans ran towards Waterfall and hoped that they would get there before too many monsters were hurt. 

Sans got lucky. 

Alphys had been ready to call a search party for Sans, worried for her friend, when Muffet had sent a spider carrying a letter. Through the cold and wet it went before crawling next to Alphys and handing it to her. Just like that, the notice was sent to everyone through the UnderNet, telling every monster it could reach to hide or evacuate. 

Luck was on Sans' side that time, seeing as they found the evacuating party almost right off the bat. Perhaps that was because there were very few areas the monsters in Waterfall could hide safely, one of which being Undyne's lab. Sans helped hand out bottles of water to those who were overheating, fear and grief hidden by their smile. 

(Sans couldn't find Alphys in the group no matter how hard they searched; Undyne's devastated expression only confirmed their fears. Sans left before she could pull them aside for a conversation and wondered if that would be the last time they would see her.)

They didn't have to help as much with the evacuation in Hotland, since they had time. Nor did they have to help at all in the capital. So, Sans did the thing most would say that never did and _waited._

And waited.

And waited.

Was the human dead? They hoped they were dead. 

Sans kept waiting. 

A stuffed animal, familiar in the same way the human was, walked in and sat beside their feet. 

"You're not going to win, you know." If Alphys was dusted by the human, it was unlikely Sans would win. Sans hummed, watching dust flutter in the glow of light. "They're going to kill you." When they didn't acknowledge the comment, the stuffed animal huffed. "They'll kill you, over and over, until you've been forgotten." _That_ caught Sans' attention, their eyes flicking over to the stuffed animal. "They died plenty of times to Alphys! You should've seen the triumphant grin they wore once she was finally cut down!" It grinned so wide Sans wondered how it hadn't torn any seams. "It would've made you sick!" 

"Probably." Sans agreed, they felt sick just from the thought of it. And if things went down the way they thought it did then _no_ _wonder_ Undyne was so shaken. If Sans bad stayed, had listened to whatever it was she wanted to say, would they have waited for the human? Sans looked to the entrance to the throne room and wished their shortcuts could work with unwilling participants. 

"She's not going to leave." Sans sighed softly and slid down the pillar until they were sitting. 

"I know. I just wish…" 

"I tried convincing her that hiding wouldn't be abandoning her people but she had always been pretty stubborn." The stuffed animal looked almost sad at that but that was a silly idea, soulless beings couldn't feel. "I wanted to save her, at the very least." Sans didn't think they were supposed to hear that last comment, so they pretended like they didn't, back to watching the dust. Suddenly, Sans snorted. 

"What?" It asked, sounding annoyed. 

"Sorry," Sans breathed, "I just… Papyrus would think I'm doing something stupid."

"You _are._ " Were they? Protecting the Queen was important, even if they knew they were going to die. Sans wondered if they missed Papyrus' funeral.

"Maybe." It went to say something else but was interrupted by the soft sound of footsteps. Sans rose with a tired sigh as the stuffed animal hid in a shadow. 

The human stepped in, so covered in dust that it was like they swam in a pool of it, and then went to the item box. They moved some things around, took some out, put some in, and then closed it. A determined look crossed their features when they looked down the long hall and caught sight of Sans, their crimson eyes almost glowing. 

Sans barely had time to brace themself before the Human walked towards them, steps precise. Sans only smiled at them, falling back into their optimistic persona with ease. 

"Hello, human!" Sans chirped. The human stopped and tilted their head, as if to show they were finally listening to them. Too little, too late. "You have been quite busy!" They didn't look all that impressed by Sans stating the obvious, it gave them an odd sense of vindication. Even if they don't end up killing the human, Sans got to annoy them at the very least. "I have a very important question for you, please try to answer it. Do you think even the worst person could be good if they just tried?" The human frowned and adjusted their grip on the knife they held. That was answer enough. 

"I see." Sans' mask dropped into a glare. "I suppose that was to be expected, anyone who thought they could be better wouldn't have kept going. I have a different question for you, then. What did Papyrus say to you?" The human looked them in the eye-lights and grinned, told them that their brother thought they were a weakling, that he tried to scold the Human for causing Sans distress. 

"*Aren't you glad?" The human asked, "No one can think you're an idiot anymore!" 

"Don't act like you did this for me, human." Sans snarled, "Papyrus was my _world._ You did this for your own selfish desires and nothing else." Sans hesitated and touched the bandana Papyrus had gifted them long ago, back when he still thought Sans was smart and strong. "Thank you for telling me, though, I needed to hear it." 

The world flickered as Sans started an encounter. 

"However," Sans stated, a dark undertone to their voice, "I'm afraid that changed nothing." The human wasn't given any time to react- _just like all the monsters they killed-_ before a barrage of bones and blasters were sent their way, almost resembling a maze. Somehow, they stumbled their way through, clinging to the last of their HP. Sans felt disappointed, even if they knew that would happen. 

The human huffed and puffed and unwrapped some scones, so filled with love that Sans could feel it, before shoving them into their mouth. HP fully restored, they stood up and glared. Sans sent one of their weaker attacks towards them and planned a stronger one for later. With about half of their HP taken away, the human attacked. Sans side stepped it with an ease that only came from practice and, upon sighting their gobsmacked (and fairly amusing) expression, winked. 

"Did you think I would stand there and take it? Shame on you, human." The human growled angrily. 

As their soul broke, Sans wondered if the sky was really worth the cost of so many lives.

The human walked towards them, steps precise. There was an anger in their gaze, like Sans had wronged them somehow. Didn't that stuffed animal imply time travel, earlier? Sans grinned.

"Greetings, human! You look rather upset about something. Mind telling me about it?" They only growled. "I see! Was it me, maybe?" 

They lunged forward and tried to take the first attack, anger and LOVE leading every action, but Sans managed to use their own attack before they could reach them.

That time, Sans wondered if time travel was real. 

The human approached them with cold, methodical steps, and Sans felt a shiver go down their spine. There was a deep well of hatred in their eyes, stronger than anything Sans had seen before. They knew not to bait but it wasn't likely they would survive very long after the fight regardless of the outcome, so they did it regardless. 

"Your expression…" They said, almost contemplative. "That is the face of someone who really hates losing! Does that mean I'm doing a good job?" 

When the human managed to exhaust Sans, something in them said it hadn't been all that long at all. They would have to up their game.

The human died.

Sans watched the fragments fade and pondered the possibility of a life without Papyrus.

The human approached them, slow, careful, and Sans realized something was wrong. There was a sheen to their eyes that most definitely wasn't there when they walked in. "*I'm so close," They said to Sans, "I can feel it!"

"...good for you?"

The human fell into their warm arms, knife on the ground, and cried. Loud, louer, and louder. It echoed through the halls as they sniffled and hiccups into Sans' chest. "*I just want to be free!" They cried, "I just want to go home!" 

Sans tightened their grip and sighed. 

"I know," They said, "I do too."

Bones skewered them both. The human stared up at them with horror, betrayal, shock. Sans wondered why they found that funny enough to laugh at but dusted before they could find an answer.

The human finally landed a hit on Sans. They fell to their knees and spat out blood, holding a hand to their chest like that would have ever changed anything. 

"*Oh." Was what the human said, pressing a hand to their forehead. "I… see. This was all a trick." What sort of world did they live in, where murder could classify as a trick? Sans stood and shrugged.

"I don't know about you, kid, but I feel life is the biggest trick there is." There's always a twist, afterall. The human looked at him, eyes glowing bright red. "I- uh. I'm… gonna go sit down." 

Sans walked to where the stuffed animal hid and sat down, wincing at the impact. It wasn't like it mattered much, they were going to die soon. They felt it in their bones. 

...heh.

"I've never understood you," It said. "But if I could feel, I'm sure I would've liked you. Maybe even cheered each time you won." Sans laughed a little at that before hacking up blood, gritty with dust. The stuffed animal huffed. "I could never bring myself to kill you, despite everything. I think it's because you're so interesting." 

"Th- that's a compliment, right?" It grinned in response.

"If you wish." Sans wasn't quite sure if they did, they could hardly think against the feeling of splitting apart. "If it makes you feel better, I lost count after the fiftieth time you killed them." It did, in an odd way. It was nice to know that the way the human dodged everything with ease wasn't because Sans was a failure. Sans smiled at the stuffed animal, sincere for the first time in ages despite the exhaustion and grief.

"Thanks," They managed, a hoarse whisper, before falling apart.

The human walked into the throne room and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Bluebell's universe.  
> I was writing their backstory before I realized Chara would've done this route at some point. Sans will not remember (nor will Papyrus) in any other way but nightmares and deja vu.


End file.
